Operation: A Walk in the park
by Outbreakgirl
Summary: AU, Valentine fic, One Shot, Fluff! Yoko and David have been tricked into meeting into the park alone, so they have no choice but to spend some time with each other.


Hello again, my friends. It is another Valentine's Day fic with DavidxYoko. Expect a lot of fluff abound! Oh and Resident Evil belongs to Capcom blah blah blah...

\- OutbreakGirl

* * *

 _Raccoon Park  
_

It is bright and sunny day over Raccoon City, it is nice enough weather to be strolling around, and the best place to be for that is the park. David King is leaning his back against the tree, arms crossed as his eyes are scanning the area for somebody. He has been invited by Alyssa to come to the park, along with a few others just for the sole purpose of hanging out. He had nothing else to do today, so he figured why not?

It seems that he is the first to arrive, watching carefully for someone he knows, and that's what he gets when he hears a soft voice coming from right behind him. "...David?"

He turns to view a petite looking woman wearing a green summer dress, and carrying a basket with her in one hand.

"Yoko," David acknowledged her as she walks up to him, kind of surprised that she came alone. "I thought Alyssa would be with you, where is she?"

"I don't know," She replied, "She did say that I need to call her if I arrived, hold on a second." She puts down the basket, as she reached into her purse to pull out her cell phone. In only a few short seconds, she dialed the number and waited. "Hello Alyssa...yes, I'm at the park, and David is here too. Oh, uhh ok. This is for you." She holds the phone towards him.

He receives it, holding it into his ear. "What is it?" He asked.

" _Hey Dave, could you do me a favor?_ " On the other end is Alyssa, and David is willing to hear what she has to say. " **I cannot make it to the park today, something came up and I need to get it done. My friends cannot make it either...so sorry.** "

Why does he get the feeling that the apology wasn't sincere, this doesn't feel right at all with the way she told him.

" **But I guess it's not all that bad, Yoko is with you, just keep her company, okay?** " She asked him, and he knew that she was probably smirking on the other end.

"I can do that, but it is quite convenient that you happen to drop out at the last minute." He told her.

" **Hey** , **that's just the way it is, so you two have to go at it by yourselves. Im sure that you guys will have plenty of fun, tata~** "

That is when she hung up on him, and he felt that he walked right into a trap. What is that woman planning? Maybe he is thinking about this too much, maybe it is has a right to suspect that she could be a scheming she-devil. It doesn't matter now, he is here with Yoko, so it can't be all bad. David handed her phone as he delivers the news.

"Apparently, Alyssa can't make it, we are on are own from here." He informed her, crossing his arms.

"Well...that can't be all bad. That means we could have this lunch I made all to ourselves." Yoko said, as she manages to smile. She looks around, seeing a park bench for them to sit. "There's a bench over there, do you want to go and sit?"

David only nods, following her to said bench and sits on it. After that, Yoko opens the basket as it contains some sandwiches.

"I hope you don't mind, I made these because Alyssa said we might need them. I did my best to find the right ingredients." She said, as she gives him one of the sandwiches. It honestly looks pretty good, wheat bread, fresh looking vegetables, and what looks to be ham is in the center. David isn't picky when it comes to food, and he is starving.

"It doesn't look bad, I'm pretty hungry right now." He told her, but before he could take a bite, she stops him.

"W-wait a moment," She hands him a small container, containing what appears to be balls made of chocolate. "I-I'm not sure if you like chocolate. But I just decided to make some for us...I mean, I thought that we would be in a group so we can share." Yoko looks a bit flushed; it looks at though her cheeks have turned a slight pink, something that the plumber didn't notice.

Since she went through the trouble of making the chocolate, he might as well take a bite. "It's alright, I'll be honored in taking a bite." David takes a ball, and he takes a bite on one said. What he tasted made him froze; a hidden grimace befell him as the chocolate wasn't what he expected. After a few silent moments, it took all of his strength to finally swallow it. "It's...unique..." That's the nice way of putting it. She definitely need a lot more practice.

"Unique?" Yoko tilts her head, as she appears to not get it.

"Uhh...keep practicing..." He told her, and then focus on the sandwich and starts to eat it. It is way better than the chocolate, and it help ease his tongue.

"I see...i'm really trying my best on trying to cook." She frowns a bit, so the chocolate wasn't a success; she just needed to try a bit harder. At the very least her skills at making a sandwich is passable enough, so she is happy about that. Speaking of which, she curious looks at him, only to find that the sandwich he had is gone from his hand. Did he already ate the whole thing?

"Do you have any more?" He asked her.

"Eh? Y-You already ate the whole thing?" Her eyes are a bit wide when he nods. She does have some more, and she gave him what he wants. "You are a big eater aren't you?" She giggles softly once he gives another nod.

"I'm not ashamed to say it, these are pretty good." David told her, as it is the truth, the stomach wants what the stomach wants.

Yoko is happy that he is eating her sandwiches, but maybe she should have one before his apparent gluttony would empty the basket.

Already a few minutes have gone by as the both of them are relaxing on the bench, David is patting his stomach after having his fill. Yoko is pretty astounded at him as he casually have no problems.

"I'm pretty impressed, you ate most of the sandwiches. You were hungry weren't you?" She stated, not really sure what is his secret.

"You had no idea," David simply said, satisfied. Now that they are finished, what could they do? They are in a park, so that leads to one conclusion. "Hey, you feel like taking a walk? I need to burn the calories."

Yoko nods, she is up for a walk with him anytime. "Of course, we wouldn't want you to get fat." She teased him, which made the man scoff a little playfully.

Both of them start their walk in the park, enjoying the peace that comes with it. The park itself is made of almost entirely of marble, concrete, and man made ponds, the builders have made sure that the park looks as brilliant as possible. The reached the sector of the park where there is a fountain that is said to be the main attraction.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any change, would you David?" Yoko asked, looking over the water. "If we put at least a penny into the fountain, we might have some good fortune. I think we should try it out." She said, while she looks through her purse, and happen to have a dime.

David personally doesn't believe in something this silly, but maybe he should try just this once. Digging through his pockets did earn him a lone dime; this ought to do the trick. "Yep, just this dime." He confirmed.

"Lets drop it at the same time, okay? We could probably get lucky at the same time." She explained, as he goes along with it. At the count of three, both of them dropped their coins into the water, and already, Yoko does feel a bit of luck.

"Hey, you guys!"

David and Yoko turns around to greet a friendly face, It's Mark Wilkin, an old security guard that is off duty for today. Right beside him his a woman about his age, it is more likely his wife that he is with.

"How are you two doing? It's been quite a while." The old man greeted the pair, happy to see them, as they happen to bump into each other during their little stroll.

"Been doing good so far, we've been hanging out," David replied, as he is in the company of people he is comfortable with, he could trust them with almost anything. Mark looks at the younger pair, then he suddenly got an idea.

"I see...so you finally decided to court the girl eh? It's about time." Mark teased, which made Yoko blinks in confusion at first, but her cheeks lightly colors itself pink. David just crossed his arms at the teasing.

"Mark, don't embarrass them like that, you'll make them nervous." The woman nudged her husband as she chuckles.

"Come on, Vivian, I'm just playing." He grins, knowing that he wants to embarrass the two at their expense.

"Haha, very funny," David sighs, as he gets that a lot. "Anyway, want to join us on the walks?" he offered, but Mark shook his head.

"Sorry Dave, we are about to head on out. Been here for a long time." He explained, "Besides, I don't think that we should interrupt you young folks on your date." That's when Vivian looks at Mark, then the young pair.

"Before we get moving, I would like to take a picture of you two." She said, as she has a Polaroid camera around her neck.

"Well, I have no problem with it." Yoko said, as she really doesn't mind it.

"Alright," David said as he is given permission.

"Wonderful! Now go near the fountain." The woman instructed, wanting to get a good shot.

They obliged, as the go in front of the fountain as Vivian readies her Camera, but something seems off. "Get close to each other, so I can get you two into frame." She instructed them. Yoko and David does get close, to the point where their shoulders are basically connected. "Good, now I want you guys to smile big! On the count of three...two...one!" And that's when the camera flashed.

The picture came out of the slot, which made her happy that she took the shot. She grabs the picture, it's not developed as of yet though as it may take a minute or two.

"That was great, although..." Vivian turns to David. "It wouldn't kill you to smile."

"Sorry about that, I don't look good while smiling." He said, but Mark understands.

"Alright, alright, don't bother him anymore, Hon. " Mark wraps his arms around his wife, enjoying this little detour, but they have to get going. "It's nice seeing y'all, but Dave, hows about we get together for beer sometimes?" That is something that the plumber can accept.

"Sure thing." He replies, and then is given the picture by Vivian.

"Take it, sweetie. A gift from me to you lovely couple." She insisted that they take it, as she doesn't really have need of it.

"Thank you so much." Yoko said, as she gives a slight bow.

"No troubles at all; have fun you two." The older couple gives a wave before they finally departed from the two. After that, they look at the picture, as it is clear enough for them both to see. Both of them are right next to each other in the picture. While Yoko is sporting a timid smile, David didn't smile, displaying his neutral look. She couldn't help but to giggle at the picture, it's not perfect but good enough.

"It looks pretty good. Would you like to keep it?" She asked him, not minding if she kept this souvenir.

"It's best that you do take it, I don't have a frame to put it in." He gave it to her, as he feels pretty silly for keeping it. Yoko accepts it, looking at this photo of the both of them. She would treasure this as long as she can, as it is a first for her to be with someone she cares about.

"Thank you...I will make sure that this will be taken care of." She promised, holding it in her chest.

David has no doubt about that, that's why he let her keep it. "Heh, what a day it has been right?" He casually looks up in the sky. Yoko looks at him, and then she has an idea.

"Yeah...we could...do this more often. I mean...if you want." She timidly suggested. It might be a silly idea, but she likes it when she is near him.

"Just us hanging out? I like the sound of that." He replied, actually can handle spending more time with her, regardless if it's intentional or a cooked up scheme by a crazy friend. This has been an awkward start, but things worked out the more they spend time with each other. Although, the plumber has a bone to pick with a certain blond woman later on, he won't worry about until a certain time has passed. His mind was distracted, until a soft touch touched as his hand. Yoko is the culprit as she lightly yanks him, she wouldn't have the strength to pull him anyway.

David willing let himself to be dragged along, not worrying about a thing.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this fic. I know it was short, but sometimes the best things in life are short and sweet. I hope you have a lovely day xoxoxoxo


End file.
